The Fiery Star-Crossed Lovers From District Twelve
by iluvephramy
Summary: To Panem Katiniss is in love with Peeta, whereas in reality this teenage girl is starting to fall for her mentor, Haymitch. Light-hearted one shot that takes an alternative look at the scene after Peeta's announcement to Ceaser.


**A/N: Heya! It's been a long time since I wrote fanfic, but after watching The Hunger Games (which resulted in devouring the entire book series in less than a week!) I was drawn to the chemistry between Katiniss and Haymitch. So here's an unconventual look at a scene from the book. Enjoy and please let me know what you think **

**Disclaimer: several lines have been borrowed from the text, but with exception of these, this work is purely my own. I own none of the rights and seek none of Suzanne Collins' zillions!**

**The Fiery Star-Crossed Lovers from District Twelve**

Katiniss' temper flared, as Peeta's words sank in. _Me! He meant me! _She pressed her lips together and stared at the floor, hoping this would conceal the emotions starting to boil up inside of her. She felt as though she had been betrayed, not only by Peeta but by Haymitch because although she had not known him long, this manoeuvre stunk of her mentor's manipulative nature. Katiniss was under no delusion that this revelation had been orchestrated during their private sessions in order to make her appear a fool and improve Peeta's chances of winning. But what else had they plotted? She was an idiot; they had been playing with her emotions since the very start of this trip. The heated glances, the fevered touches and last night's twilight confessions had all been part of his game and she, like the naive girl she was, had fell for it all. If it wasn't for the cameras and the imminent threat of death, Katiniss would have broken down in tears as her heart crumbled into a thousand pieces.

But, gathering all the strength she possessed, she retained her composure until Peeta and herself were alone with their team on the twelfth floor. Slamming him into the wall, she screamed, "You had no right! No right to say those things about me!" He starred at her blankly, not understanding where her anger was coming from. He was so young, so oblivious to the hardships of her life and the pain unconditional love could bring. She had already lost so much when her father died, and the ignorant look on his face just emphasised the futility of blaming him for this very political manoeuvre. Her hazel eyes bore down on her mentor, "this was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the entire country?"

"Katiniss -" Haymitch began haughtily, however the younger man surprised both of them by interrupting.

"It was my idea," said Peeta, wincing as he pulled away from her grasp. "Haymitch just helped me with it."

"Yes, Haymitch is very helpful" Katiniss spat, rage blinding her to the honesty evident within Peeta's voice, as she remembered the previous evening. "To you!"

"You are a fool," Haymitch said in disgust, his blond bangs cover his fierce blue eyes that had shone with something other than anger the previous evening.

"I must have been to believe you," she countered as disappointment and hurt superseded any desire for self censorship. Silence hang in the air and none of those present uttered a single word, not Cinna, not Portia, not Effie, not Peeta and not even Haymitch. The latter's emotions were momentarily evident on his chiselled face, and for a fleeting instant Katiniss was sure she glanced an understanding compassion beneath his cooled exterior.

Haymitch, as always, remained very aware of the Capitol's constant surveillance and chose his next words carefully. "Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own!"

"He made me look weak!" She muttered, really wishing she could accuse her mentor of making her _feel _weak. 

"He made you look desirable! You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District Twelve!" said Haymitch, all emotion except annoyance wiped from his features as if a surgical operation had divorced him from the passion that he had finally approached her with late last night.

"But we're not star-crossed lovers!" _You and I are! _She wordlessly added a truth that neither the populace nor her family would ever so readily accept.

Haymitch grabbed Katiniss' shoulders, pinning her against the wall and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Who cares?" _I care and your eyes tell me that you do too! _"It's all a big show. It's all how you're perceived. This will get you sponsors which will in turn save your life in the arena!" This exclamation silenced her anger, because even though she could not totally define it herself, she nevertheless sensed a small part of the emotion that was coursing through her mentor and lover's blood.

Cinna stepped between them, forcing the pair apart. "He's right, Katiniss" he said, putting his arm around the young girl whose heart was all aflutter. Although they had never discussed love because that was a luxury and freedom neither of them pretended to possess, with every moment in the Capitol she felt herself falling for him even more. She knew it was pointless and possessed no future, but now she understood why he had gone along with Peeta's idea. He had fostered it because this warm, helpless, loveable boy could do for her what Haymitch openly could not. Peeta's love made her redeemable, and so he had the capability to save her. Haymitch cared for her to the extent that he was ensuring her survival with every breath and manoeuvre he undertook. Beneath thick brown lashes, she covertly glanced at him, awed by his cerebral intensity, buoyed by his love. For the first time, she believed she could win the Hunger Games because, with Haymitch beside her, there was nothing she could not do.

~ The End ~

**A/N: Please leave a review telling me what you think! It's very different from everything else I have written and considering I haven't written any fiction in a good two years I would really appreciate your thoughts . . . **


End file.
